disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (Lady and the Tramp)
Angel is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2001 direct-to-video film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, the sequel to Lady and the Tramp. Background Personality Angel has a kind and confident personality. She is the nicest of the Junkyard Dogs and treated as if she was Buster, the self-proclaimed leader's, girlfriend but she constantly denies this. She is attracted to Scamp straight away and gives him the affectionate nickname, Tenderfoot, just like Scamp's father, Tramp, gave Lady the nickname, Pidge in the original. Angel warns Scamp about the dangers of being in the Junkyard Dogs and confides in him her own insecurities and sad past, being that she has had five families but none have ever stuck. She wishes more than anything to be taken in and loved. From being in the Junkyard Dogs, Angel has a razor-sharp tongue and is very suave and skilled, which impresses Scamp throughout the film. She is the perfect mix of both of Scamp's parents. Confident, street smart and kind like his father, Tramp and loving, sweet and beautiful like his mother, Lady. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Angel once lived with five families that all gave her up because they either moved, had a baby or an allergy. She decided to live a wild life at the junkyard and found Buster and the Junkyard Dogs, and although she never really took them as a family, she had no choice since she had nobody else. She first appears with the Junkyard Dogs chasing and teasing the dogcatcher and she sees Scamp and playfully nuzzles his nose. After Scamp finds her, he takes her as a friend at first, but throughout the movie, their friendship blossoms into romance. History repeats itself when Scamp takes Angel to the very same restaurant his father took Lady, and they both share a spaghetti meal from Tony (albeit in a more messy manner). At the end, she and the others leave Buster in a junk pile and she even gets the family she always wanted as Jim Dear welcomes her into theirs. Angel gets a father in Tramp, a mother in Lady, sisters in Annette, Collette, and Danielle, and thereafter, she and Scamp are always together. However, this is controversial because if she was adopted by Jim Dear and Darling, this would make her Scamp's adoptive sister as well as his love interest. Gallery Trivia *Angel's singing voice is provided by Susan Egan who also provided the voice of Megara in ''Hercules, ''which is fitting, since Angel and Megara both have a sarcastic and funny personality. *Angel and Scamp are the same breed of dog, unlike their predecessors, Lady and Tramp. And unlike the last movie, the roles were switched. The female dog (Angel) was the street dog while the male dog (Scamp) was the house pet whereas Lady and Tramp were the opposite. *The scene where Angel and Scamp have a spaghetti dinner is a direct reference of Lady and Tramp's dining scene. *For an unknown reason, Angel's left ear is folded. This may be because she is a mutt. *She's been in 5 families and lost her mom and/or dad in one of them. *The fate of Angel's parents remains unknown. *She is voiced by Alyssa Milano, who is best known for her role as Phoebe Halliwell in the WB TV series ''Charmed. *In one promotional photo of the movie, it is shown that Angel was given a yellow collar later on. Category:Disney characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Neutral characters